


I Kissed A Girl

by HiddenDirector



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drinking, Humor, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaina finally gives into her jealousy and confronts Seiya and Miho at a party, planning to tell Miho off for stealing her man. It... doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of the characters affiliated with it. They all belong to Masami Kurumada, who is a god for having created this series.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come, Seiya. This is actually kind of fun!"

"I told you, Miho. Want me to get you something to drink?"

It was supposed to be just a little celebration at the Kido mansion in Japan. They were toasting to an entire year without incident, no battles, no evil, just peace. However, word had gotten out in Sanctuary about it, and now about everyone seemed to have shown up, whether Bronze, Silver, or Gold Saint, or just friends and family.

Everyone was having a good time, though, so no one complained. Even those who were once enemies were getting along swimmingly, and nothing had gone wrong.

At least... not yet.

Across the room, Marin and Shaina stood there with their drinks, giving the young couple some space. Well, Marin was. Shaina was glaring daggers at them, face red from already having drunk too much.

"Look at them," Shaina said bitterly. "That should be me! I'm ten times the woman that little tramp is!"

"Calm down," Marin sighed, taking the glass from Shaina. It was apparent she'd had enough from the way she swayed a bit, and everyone kept their distance. They didn't want to know what a drunken female Saint was capable of if anyone said the wrong thing. "You need some fresh air or something, that's just the drink talking."

"I don't need no fresh air! And don't talk like I'm drunk, I'm not drunk! I'm just a little buzzed!" She emphasized her point by grabbing another glass of wine off the tray of a passing servant and downing the entire thing without a breath. "I'm tellin' you, that little girl shouldn'ta stood a chance around..." she paused to shake her head and steady herself, "...me! I'm strong! I'mma Saint! I've got breasts, for Athena's sake! Can she say the same thing?"

"Well, sure, she's not quite as developed as you, but..."

"No buts, she's flat as a board!"

"I wouldn't quite say that," Marin interjected. It was true, too. In the last couple of years, Miho _had_ grown a good size, even if she still couldn't rival Shaina's bust. "But you have to remember, she's _16_ , Shaina. She still has time."

"I had these big, beautiful breasts since I was that age! She stands no chance!" Shaina declared, squeezing her mounds in her hands a couple of times before letting them go, bouncing as they settled again.

A few Saints had been standing nearby, but backed away at her outburst. Ikki particularly had to yank away a now beet-red Shun from having to hear, or see, anything more he really didn't need to.

"Keep it down, people are starting to stare," the other female Saint snapped.

"No, you know what? I'm gonna go over there! I'm gonna tell her off for hangin' all over my man! And I'm gonna show her a thing or two!"

"Shaina, no!"

Marin tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but the Silver Saint simply yanked it out of her grasp and continued her stalk toward the oblivious young couple on the other side of the ballroom. Several Saints jumped out of her way, her Cosmos was burning so bright with drunken rage, even Aldebaran, the Gold Saint of Taurus, felt inclined to move quickly out of her path. They didn't want this to turn to violence, but they didn't want to start any by stopping her either.

"Miho!" Shaina shrieked as she approached the black-haired girl.

Said teenager jumped at the force which her name was called. She stared at the green-haired Saint like a deer in the headlights.

"Shaina, what are you-?" Seiya began to ask, pulling Miho behind him.

"Shut up! This is between me and the flat-chested princess!"

"Flat-chested?!"

"It's not true, Miho, you've got a very nice chest!" Seiya said quickly without thinking.

Miho stared at him a moment before throwing her hands over her chest as if her dress were see-through, huffing, "Pervert!"

This only seemed to outrage Shaina even more. "You never told me that _my_ breasts were nice!" she said.

The entire room was staring by this point, and Seiya wasn't sure how to respond to this without further implicating himself towards Miho's accusation. It wasn't helping that Hyouga had to turn his back to him and press both hands to his mouth to keep from breaking the tension with laughter. _'Thanks, buddy,'_ the Pegasus Saint rolled his eyes.

"That's because he doesn't want to see your old breasts, you hag!" Miho snapped. Now she was mad, if only because Shaina was trying to steal her boyfriend.

"Hag?!" Shaina yelled. Her Cosmos flared. Everyone started to dread what was going to happen, but were all still too afraid to try and stop it. "Don't you call me a hag just because you're too young to know what to _do_ with a man, you tramp!"

The two girls were now glaring daggers at each other, lightning sparking between their eyes. Seiya was at a loss of what to do, not wanting to choose sides, but not wanting them to break into fighting right there. Miho herself was so mad, even she seemed to be developing a Cosmos.

"Stay away from my man, old lady!"

"Make me, princess!"

Seiya finally stepped between them, putting his hands on their shoulders to try and push them apart. "Now, now, girls! This isn't necessary, we just need to calm-"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at him, shoving him away. He stumbled back and tripped between Mu and Shiryu, landing on the snack table and knocking it over, desserts and punch flying everywhere. Several people standing behind it became covered in the cakes and frostings, including Saori, who had been getting punch with Aiolia at the time, covering them both in the sticky substance.

"I'm settling this right now!" Shaina declared, ignoring everyone's yells of annoyance and objection. She grabbed the glass off a nearby table and emptied it down her throat, giving her one last burst of courage. She then grabbed Miho by the shoulders...

...and laid one of the deepest, wettest kisses she could muster on her. There was a pause as everything immediately stopped. She just deepened the action on the startled girl, who couldn't seem to decide how to react.

"Ow..." Seiya sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around at everyone's stunned, and excited in some of the mens' cases, faces. He then looked at the two girls and immediately blushed. Shaina... was kissing... Miho? He felt like he should have been a lot of things. But turned on was the immediate reaction his body seemed to decide on.

After a solid forty seconds of lip-locking, with what everyone swore was some tongue that somehow snuck its way in there, Shaina finally let go and staggered a little. "There! That'll teach ya, you tramp!" she declared. "That'll show Seiya who the _real_ woman around here is..." She suddenly fell over, alcohol intake finally overtaking her, and passed out.

Miho just stood there for a moment, blushing. Everyone was staring at her, waiting to see how she'd react. The only thing she could think of to say was...

"I kissed a girl... and I liked it..."


End file.
